SessKag
SessKag is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Sesshōmaru and Kagome. Their Relationship InuYasha S01 E05 Aristocratic Assassin, Sesshomaru ~ S01 E07 Showdown! Inuyasha vs. Sesshoumaru Kagome goes out looking for sulky Inuyasha and suddenly hides herself with him. Inuyasha said he sensed a huge amount of demonic power around them. When Kagome looked up at the night sky, she saw a carriage passing between the stars and the clouds. In the carriage was a sad demon, Muonna, disguised as Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi. Since Izayoi died when Inuyasha was very young, he initially sees Muonna's perfect makeup and aristocratic attire, but does not believe the claim that she is his own mother. Sesshomaru and Jaken then provoke Inuyasha by saying that Muonna's feeling, who is shunned by her only son, would be terrible, and try to attack Muonna and Inuyasha and fail. That is what Jaken was expecting. In a terrible black swamp, Jaken forced Muonna to continue to look into the subconscious of Inuyasha, with no regard for the damage to his soul to protect his own life. Inuyasha mentions the dark pearl in his right eye, or pupil, which was the key to his father's tomb Sesshomaru had been searching for all his life. Sesshomaru arrives at his father's grave with his servant. Indeed, there was the Tetsusaiga, father's legacy, on the altar. He tries to pull it out, but not only could he not have it, but by the inherent barrier of the Tetsusaiga, he suffered minor burns in one hand. Inuyasha also couldn't use his own power to pull out the sword. Sesshomaru attacks Inuyasha because he didn't want to waste time watching his brother wrestle with his father's sword. When Sesshomaru tried to kill Inuyasha, Kagome tried to draw a sword to protect her friend, and surprisingly, she succeeded very easily. Sesshomaru wondered how she could do it. At the same time, he was unpleasant. Sesshomaru attacks Kagome by spraying deadly poison through his palm, but she was unharmed because the sword's barrier protected her. S01 E18 Naraku and Sesshomaru Join Forces ~ S01 E19 Go Home To Your Own Time, Kagome! When Sesshomaru visited Inuyasha and Kagome's pack in collusion with the despicable half-demon Naraku, they try to kill each other for the second time. Kagome uses Sacred Arrow to cancel Tetsusaiga's transformation. Kagome used Sacred Arrow to cancel Tetsusaiga's transformation. The second arrow aimed at a shard of jewel stuck in his new left arm, but Sesshomaru easily avoided it. Sesshomaru, without hesitation, flew to her and tried to hurt her. S04 E3 Vanishing Point; Naraku Disappears When Kagome detected a shard of jewel that was apparently Kohaku's, Inuyasha had to hurry to his butt pull out. They had to make sure that Kohaku doesn't kill Rin by any means. If they delay enough time to feel for themselves, little Rin will not be able to live the rest of her life, and Kohaku's life will also be taken by Sesshomaru. But hopelessly, when they arrived at Sesshomaru, Kohaku and Rin, Kohaku was preparing to fight Sesshomaru. Seshomaru was looking down at the boy without ready for upcoming battle. Inuyasha, who had no time to mere worry about Kohaku, slapped Kohaku's cheek hard. Kohaku collapsed without resistance. Kagome gently hugged the girl lying on the grass to watch her condition. Rin was safe. The cold gaze of the Demon Lord lingered on them for a moment before heading for Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, meanwhile, knew Naraku's intentions in Kohaku's dull, empty eyes. Naraku intended to use Sesshomaru to retrieve the boy's jewels by killing Kohaku, and to use him to create unnecessary friction with his brother and his family. He doesn't. Soon after Sesshomaru put down Kohaku, Rin wakes up, farewell to Kagome, and then leaves with Sesshomaru. S04 E26 The Stealthy Poison Master: Mukotsu! Kagome checked the shards of jewel buried under the thick flesh before putting two thin candles on his neck. Kagome believed they will save her. Her resolution was broken when she was strangled by Mukotsu's hand. Kagome felt it was getting harder to breathe. Kagome felt her neck relaxed almost before she fainted. The poison's color, as frightening as its beautiful color, spread like paint in her vision and a tall demon dressed up to the nines appeared. As Kagome thought, Sesshomaru saved her. InuYasha : The Final Act E22 Naraku: Trap of Darkness Naraku used the tainted sacred jewel to corrupt Inuyasha's mind and make him hurt Kagome. Kagome was attacked by Inuyasha and injured in her arm. She fainted somewhere on the Naraku's flesh without healing the wound. She is in danger of losing her life to a flock of weak but deadly demons sent by Naraku. Even under Magatsuhi's curse, her spiritual power was sealed. Fortunately, Sesshomaru appears behind her, protects her thoroughly until she wakes up and her spiritual power returns. Sesshomaru flies with her aboard his mokomoko on the way to Rin. She was also protected from Inuyasha, who is still controlled by Magatsuhi. When she went to pull Tetsusaiga from Naraku's flesh so that she wouldn't accidentally die, he watched her from time to time and thought about the best timing to cut Magatsuhi off from controlling Kagome's soul. Movies InuYasha Movie 3 -- Swords Of An Honorable Ruler In the third movie, their bond stands out the most among all Inuyasha movies. For most of the show time, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Rin and Inuyasha look like siblings. Sesshomaru protects Jaken and Rin, and Kagome and Inuyasha, who he thought he wanted to protect at the end of the movie Inuyasha protects Kagome and his pack. Kagome mainly protects Inuyasha mentally, as it does in animation. Kagome even encourages Rin to run away first so that she doesn't get hurt. Sometimes she play the role of mediator between the Inu brothers. Kagome expects the brothers to cooperate with each other, but when they don't listen to her, she directly attacks So'unga's arm. After the ending credits, they talk about Sesshomaru. Kagome mentions his little ward Rin as the basis for the argument, saying Sesshomaru does not seem to dislike humans. Evidence * There is a paragraph about their theme fragrance in Trivia of this document, which consists of a total of 12 flavors, and they share six. (Lemon, Lilly, Rose, Jasmine, Amber, Musk) * They are the characters who interact most with Rin. Sesshomaru and Kagome are always devoted to Rin, and when they are together, they are naturally for each other and do not want to pay. * In fact, there is no female character more friendly to Rin than Kagome. In animation episode 81, Kagome was the first to run to her in order not to hurt Rin if the Inu brothers and Kohaku fought, and also to take care of her. * It was the first time Kagome and Rin were aware of each other, and when Rin said goodbye to Kagome, Kagome unconsciously spoke that she is already missing Rin. * In animation episode 79, Kagome first realized that Sesshoumaru was accompanying Rin as his ward, and she thought it was unbelievable. * Since animation episode 52, they have generally maintained a friendly relationship and try to praise even if they are clumsy whenever they discover their strengths. In episode 104, Kagome tries to defend Sesshoumaru by explaining to Inuyasha that he did not hurt her and her pack. * In TFA episode 26, Kagome calls Sesshoumaru Big Brother. Sesshoumaru doesn't like such a disrespectful title, but he ignores Jaken, who suggests punishing Kagome, and declares that he would rather kill his faithful servant if Jaken didn't stop nagging. This rather fluffy situation reveals that Sesshoumaru has no objection to Kagome's intimacy with him. Published in 2013, the 35th anniversary set of Rumiko Takahashi's debut features cartoons she has shown during her 35 years in the cartoon industry. Of course, there's also the Inuyasha section, so read the passage that explains Sesshoumaru's character development process. Rin is not the only one who made Seshoumaru feel compassionate. Kagome, along with Rin, had a significant impact on his current character. Quotes ''So fragile''...Don't you agree, little brother?" - Sesshomaru ''Mere arrow'''' canceled Tetsusaiga's transformation?"'' - Sesshomaru '....Sesshomaru saved me?' - Kagome "Stand back. You are interfering the fight." - Sesshomaru "That wound. Is it Inuyasha's doing?" - Sesshomaru "You've been driving away these demons all this time?" - Kagome "Sesshomaru, your nose is sharp as Inuyasha's. Isn't it? Are you able to locate Rin?" - Kagome "No answer....maybe I shouldn't mention the Inuyasha." - Kagome "'''We' have to fly."'' - Sesshomaru "Hurry and go." - Sesshomaru ''You'''' should be gratetful the girl for saving you."'' - Sesshomaru "I thought that Sesshomaru didn't like humans, maybe it's not true." - Kagome Trivia * Sesshoumaru's VA, David Kaye said in a video of Tfcon filmed by his fan girl that his heart belonged only to one girl, Kagome. * SessKag is one of the most popular Inuyasha ships in many Western countries that including the United States and China. The representative SessKag fan communities are Dokuga and 杀薇吧, which have been established for 11 years and 15 years respectively. * Based on the number of fan fictions posted on AO3 in 2013, the ratio of fictional pairing of the three characters in Inuyasha/Kagome/Sesshoumaru was investigated. SessKag ranked first with 53% of Sesshoumaru pairing and second with 33% of Kagome pairing. * For many SessKag shippers, their favorite image is the cold but beautiful moon and the gentle, lively sun. Their image, the Moonlight and the Sunlight motif, is on sale in August this year at each of the Primaniacs stores in Japan. Sesshomaru theme fragrance is currently sold out. * They are handsome and beautiful characters recognized by the author, Rumiko Takahashi. * They first meet in Episode 8 of the Inuyasha comic book Vol.2 published in 1997. In 2000, animation Episode 5 which is based on foregoing, was showed. Gallery 456468.PNG 454.PNG 1515.PNG 4645.PNG Category:Couples involving kagome Category:Couples involving sesshomaru Category:Fannon Couple Category:Sun and Moon